yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Konami Bonus
The Konami Bonus is one of many bonuses that can be awarded to the player upon finishing a Duel in most video games. To obtain this bonus, the player must win the Duel with exactly 5730 Life Points remaining. The number 573 is used in a multiple Konami Easter eggs, since the first syllable in the Japanese name for each number spells out go-na-mi (ゴハミ), which is similar in sound to Konami (コハミ). Given the difficulty of getting such an exact number of Life Points, it is often by far the most valuable of all bonuses; being worth about three to five times the number of DP compared to feats such as winning with fewer than 100 Life Points remaining, or winning with zero cards left in the Deck. Being able to quickly obtain this bonus many times can be a useful way to farm DP to obtain in-game unlockables. Method As almost all Life Point, ATK, and DEF numbers in the entire game are multiples of 100 or at least 50, getting one's Life Points to end in a number like 30 can be a difficult task. One of the simplest ways to make one's Life Points end in 30 is through activating "Mystik Wok" on a card like "King of Yamimakai", "Castle of Dark Illusions", "Reaper of the Cards", or "Barox" (and choosing DEF for the effect of "Mystik Wok"). Afterward, obtaining the bonus becomes a fairly straightfoward matter of taking just enough damage or gaining just enough Life Points to make them 5730 by the end of the Duel. If your Life Points end in 30, but are higher than 5730, then "Messenger of Peace" can be an effective way of slowly dropping your Life Points to exactly the right value, while also blocking opponent's attacks that may damage your Life Points. Once your Life Points are 5730, simply choose not to pay "Messenger of Peace"'s optional cost. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 This game in particular is one of the easiest to obtain the Konami Bonus in. One particular opponent, Ms. Dorothy, uses a Deck named "Dorothy 02" that consists of nothing but Level 5 Normal Monsters, making the whole Deck useless. Therefore, if playing against this particular Deck, the opponent will not be able to make a single move, guaranteeing that your Life Points will not change unless you actively make them change. Gather the following cards in your hand: * "Dark Magic Curtain" * "King of Yamimakai" * "Mystik Wok" * "Mooyan Curry" Your Life Points are guaranteed to be at their initial 8000 before performing the following combo: * Activate "Dark Magic Curtain", paying half your Life Points to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from your Deck. Your Life Points will now be 4000. * Tribute "Dark Magician" to Tribute Set "King of Yamimakai" in face-down Defense Position. ("Dark Magic Curtain" does not allow you to Tribute Summon.) * Activate "Mystik Wok", Tributing "King of Yamimakai" and selecting DEF. "King of Yamimakai" has 1530 DEF, so your Life Points will now be 5530. * Finally, activate "Mooyan Curry" and choose yourself for its recovery effect. Your Life Points will now be 5730. * As your opponent still has no way to play any cards, you can proceed to win the Duel and obtain the Konami Bonus. In other games, the above four-card combo can still be used, although it will be more difficult to. It is recommended to play against an easy opponent who will have no way to damage you should you play a sufficiently strong monster, and leave that monster on the field while gathering and setting up the combo. There is currently no known way to pull off the Konami Bonus using three or fewer cards, barring opponent intervention. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3